Hallelujah on X-mas Eve? My heart...
Sana is still stuck thinking about why Naozumi dumped her the night before, and she feels as though she's going mad, though she's currently re-taking a test alongside Fuka and Akito in Suzuki's room. Afterwards, Sana asks why Fuka won't walk home with Akito anymore, and she informs her that they've broken up. At first, Sana doesn't get it, and Fuka becomes angry at her denseness. At home, everyone is preparing for Christmas once again, and Shimura asks if she will do what she did last year; inviting many people over after spending the day with Akito. She says she won't, and with Rei and Onda both having been rejected for dates on Christmas day, they too will be staying behind. Sana keeps wondering why Naozumi dumped her, and Misako finally gets tired of it, and whacks her over the head for being so blind for what Naozumi did for her, saying that he did her a great favor. She retreats to her room to figure it out, and begins to realize that Naozumi was right; that she really does still have feelings for Akito. She is especially striken when she finds the picture of the snowman from last Christmas. Meanwhile, Tsuyoshi and Aya search for people to spend Christmas with at a Catholic mass, and after some searching, Hisae and Gomi both volunteer, now having outgrown their hatred for each other. At the Hayama household, Fuyuki is disappointed that both Akito and Natsumi will be busy on that day. Natsumi suddenly asks Akito what the truths are surrounding Sana's controversy, to which he responds that he does not know. Thinking on it further, he ponders why she'd disobey the director as she did. Naozumi is being met by further success than ever, and believes that things are settling down after all that's happened, though he has one further thing left to do. He calls Akito, who is surprised to have heard from him. He tells him that he must watch the drama he's been in, and then he will understand why she was kicked out. Without wait for a response, he hangs up. Riho, looking and listening to him, is proud of what he's doing for Sana, proving that her intentions were not outright malevolent. Akito does as he says, and Tsuyoshi, Aya, Hisae, and Gomi do the same coincidentally after attending the mass. They all watch the line where the character is called the devil, and they all realize, including Akito himself, that Sana quit the drama so that she would not offend Akito. Akito goes out and runs for awhile, partly to clear his head, but also to go to Sana's house. He realizes that this was her gift to him, and he had failed to give her anything. He goes into her yard, and builds up a snowman identical to the one from last year. Sana passes by, and sees it. They stand together close for awhile, and Sana now really sees that Naozumi was right; she now knows she's in love with Akito. Akito is the same for her, but they are both silent for a time. Ready to say what they're both thinking, they are suddenly interrupted by Tsuyoshi and his group, as they happen to pass by, ruining the moment. Instead, they hold a snowball fight with each other, forgetting their troubles for a time. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Misako Kurata *Rei Sagami *Akito Hayama *Fuyuki Hayama *Natsumi Hayama *Fuka Matsui *Tsuyoshi Ohki *Ms. Sasaki *Aya Sugita *Hisae Kamayai *Shinichi Gomi *Suzuki *Naozumi Kamura *Riho Ozaki *Principal Kamura *Shinji *Takezo Onda *Shimura *Babbit Category:Episodes